


God's Confession

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Eternal Siblings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x23 coda, Angst, Chuck is God, Dysfunctional Family, Family Relations, Other, The Darkness - Freeform, big sis Amara, brief mentions of Michael Lucifer Raphael Gabriel, sibling angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what God felt when The Darkness was released.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Confession

The world tilted, places and time bleeding into each other.

He lay curled on the floor, everywhere and nowhere. His hands clenched around a bottle of whiskey, his lifeline now. The only thing that had kept him sane for so long. The only thing that had kept the memories at bay. Everytime he looked out at all he created he felt that pang, that emptiness. 

How he longed to show her, how he longed for her smile, her laugh... Her embrace.

He curled further inward, he was letting himself slip, he had consumed so much that he was losing control. And for once he didn't care. 

The sudden memory of her scream echoing over and over again jarring him.A constant background noise before, now stood front and center. It broke him and remade him again and again. It left pieces exposed. Left holes in him that not even his star could fill. 

He threw the bottle against the wall, satisfied to here it splinter and break into a million pieces. Thankful for even that sound. Anything for a moment of respite from his demons. Not that he deserved it.

He looked at the glass that strewn the floor, he instead saw stars. He looked away to the couch and recalled the promise she had made him all those aeons ago.

"It's only us. I will protect you brother."

"And I will never leave your side sister."

He fell to the floor again his head in his arms. He moaned. He shook his head, how could he do that and then expect his children to behave any differently?

Tears fell from his eyes now. He sat on his knees. Alone in all the carnage he had wrought. He whispered the confession he had thought all those centuries ago when he had left his precious angels,

"Forgive me sister for I've sinned, and my sin was not worth losing you."


End file.
